La Ligue de la Keyblade
by victoria maeda
Summary: La Ligue de la Keyblade est une organisation dont tous les membres sont des maîtres de la Keyblades, ils ont pour missions de protéger les mondes des sans-coeur et surtout des Similis. Suivez les dont leur missions, sauvez les mondes de la menaces Xemnas.
1. Chapter 1

Jour 1 : Axel

[Toit de la gare, Cité du crépuscule]

Dans la paisible Cité du crépuscule, le soleil s'éteignait en laissant de magnifique trainais orangeâtes sur son passage. Les oiseaux terminais leur doux chant avant d'aller passait leur nuit, un chien était assis et observais les rues en se demandant quand ses maîtres reviendrait et une petite fille jouait en attendant sa mère qui avait encore perdu ses clés de maison. Seul une chose se détaché de cette image pourrait on dire banale. Sur le toit de la gare nous pouvions apercevoir deux ombres. Une était assise et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, tendit que l'autre se rapprochait, marchant d'un pas souple et s'asseyant à côté de son ami, Oras, qui était déjà là depuis un moment sont regard posé sur les wagons qui passés les uns après les autres. Axel tel était le nom de l'autre ombres prit la parole.

-Dis c'est ce soir que je pars je suis triste je n'aurai pas le temps de voir ton fils ! Finit-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, répondit Oras, tu verras surement Sora, mais il sera pour toi un étranger.

-Peut être mais ça aurait été marrant de m'entrainer avec !

Il se leva doucement en lançant un sourire franc et tendit sa main vers Oras, signe d'un triste adieu.

-Alors on se dit au revoir, déclara t il en serrant la main d'Oras.

-Fait attention, répondit Oras en le regardant partir et tournant son regard vers le ciel où la première étoile apparue.

[Quartier Général des maîtres des Keyblade, salle du Docteur Yué Ian]

Alors que le Docteur Yué Ian était penchait sur des éprouvettes contenant des heures et des heures de recherche, son front était plissé tant sa concentration était grande. La grande porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit en un immense fraqua, faisant tomber toutes les pauvres petites éprouvettes per terre et laissant le Docteur incrédule. Sans se rendre compte du désordre qu'il avait fait, Axel passa sa tête dans l'ouverture pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Le docteur regarda cet intrus avec des yeux meurtrier mais fini par soupirer, il ne pourrait jamais changer ce garçon qui avait la discrétion et la grâce d'un éléphant. Axel le regarda en souriant et dit :

-SALUT DOC !

-Arrête d'hurler !! Imbécile !! Je ne suis pas encore sourd et ne m'appelle pas Doc !

-Tu compte me jeter dehors, hein Doc ?? C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois me transformer !!

-Merci je sais je ne suis pas encore sénile !! Installe-toi dans la salle !

Axel haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte de la salle, sur le mur été inscrit « Transf », mais les autres lettres été effacés à cause du temps passé.


	2. Chapter 2

Jour 2 : Rencontre _**[Chez Sora, île du destin]**_ **C'était un matin comme tous les autres, les oisillons gazouillaient gaiement dans leur nid. Secouant leur petite tête d'où glissé des perle d'eau provenant de la rosé matinal, le pêcheur préparait ses filets et faisant des grand signe de la main pour dire en revoir à son épouse, d'autre encore pelottés dans leur lit étaient encore plongeaient dans les bras de Morphée* et faisait des rêves plus ou moins innocent. Sora faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie, dans son rêve il pouvait distinguer des montagnes de sucreries, glace, gâteaux. Toute les choses les plus appétissante se dérouler devant ses yeux, des rues de pain d'épice, des trottoirs en patte d'amende, des piscines de glace. Alors qu'il allait se jeter dans une montagne en gelé. Il entendit de grand bruit sourd, quelqu'un l'appelé.**

-Sora !!

Décidant de ne plus faire attention à cette voix il se retourna vers la montagne et s'apprêtait à la mordre. Quand un grand bruit se fit entendre, le faisant tomber de son lit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte de la triste réalité, il était dans sa chambre par terre, sa couverture enroulé comme un boa autour de lui. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, il ressemblait à un de ses hippies dans les années Peace and Love, qu'à un adolescent de 15 ans. Tout à coup de nouveau coup se mit de nouveau à pleuvoir sur la porte.

-Allez debout Sora, c'est l'heure. Tu avais promis de venir avec nous à la plage !

C'était ses tendres et cher amis Kairi et Riku qui l'attendait depuis au moins une heure devant sa porte. Riku qui en avait eu assez de prendre racine sur le sol, avait décidé d'utiliser les grand moyens. C'est un Sora endormit, les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements de travers qui ouvrit lentement la porte, il les dévisagea, de haut en bas. Puis refermant la porte à leur nez tout en disant.

-Oui j'arrive… juste le temps de faire une sieste.

-Quoi ! Non tu viens main…

La voix de Kairi c'était tu, à la grande joie des oreilles de Sora. Il se dit que peut être Riku avait fini par l'assommer, mais c'était peut probable. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Sora commença à vraiment se dire qu'il avait un problème, s'armant de tout son courage il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparé de la porte, il l'ouvrit et regarda ses deux amis qui était figé. On aurait dit des statues de cire, mais alors qu'il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du manger un Mon chéri. Un bruit strident retentit dans la chambre, un bruit aigu comme la roulette du dentiste qui vous fait grincer des dents. Alors qu'il se retourna doucement vers le cabinet du den… enfin vers sa chambre. Une longue fissure apparu le long du mur qui se situé entre son bureau et son armoire. Il regarda incrédule le mur en pendant que cette maison tombé en ruine, la fissure s'agrandit pour laisser place à un immense trou. Sora sut à ce moment là qu'il pouvait dire adieu à ses économies, alors qu'il allait se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Une main sorti du trou, puis un bras et enfin le reste d'un corps. Un homme se tenait à l'embrassure du trou, il devait faire dans les 1m80 pas plus de trente ans, habillé tout en noir une capuche rabattu sur sa tête. Seule quelque mèche chocolat était visible ainsi que deux yeux bleu rieur. L'homme le regarda en souriant et dit.

-Salut Sora !

Sora regarda l'homme bouche bée, on aurait dit une vieille série surnaturel, quand un alien arrive et dit je suis venu en paix et l'instant d'près il vous zigouille. Gardant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, Sora regarda méfiant l'homme, tout en le questionnant.

-Qui êtes vous, pourquoi Kairi et Riku sont figé.

L'homme le regarda en l'écoutant, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté et répondit d'une voix douce.

-Ne t'inquiètent pas ils vont bien. En fait avant de me présenter, je préférerais que tu aille t'asseoir.

Sora marcha jusqu'à son lit tout en ne quittant pas l'homme du regard, il s'y laissa tomber avec une grâce inqualifiable. La brèche restait ouverte mais le bruit c'était tu, tandis que l'homme fixait l'enfant du regard.

-En fait, je suis Oras, Fondateur de la prestigieuse « Ligue De La Keyblade » et je suis avant out une personne qui est censé être cher à tes yeux.

Sora le regarda en plissant les yeux.

-Qui ça ? Je ne vois pas.

L'homme le regarda et soupira avant de se lancer, autant commencer un jour.

-Sora.

C'est un bon début.

-Ce que je voudrais te dire… c'est que je suis ton vrai père.

Et voilà la bombe était lâchée, il manqué plus qu'à savoir si elle allait exploser ou bien être désamorcé, le pauvre enfant semblait perdu. Il aurait du il allait plus en douceur, Sora semblait figé. L'homme s'asseyant à ses côté lui tendit sa main avant de lui demander.

-Ecoute Sora, je ne chercher pas à ce que tu me crois immédiatement, tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant. Et que tu dois me faire confiance et que tu pars avec moi.

Sora cligna des yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Il regarda la main de l'homme et hésita un instant, puis décidant de laisser une chance à son « père ». Il attrapa la main d'Oras et tout deux traversèrent la brèche, mais alors que la brèche de la chambre se referma sur eux, une autre apparu dans le couloir.


	3. Chapter 3

Jour 3: Vérification

[Couloir infinity, QG de La Ligue]

Dans la ligue existait un lieu semblait-il magique, c'était un immense couloir où flottait des bougies, créant une douce atmosphère. Mais ce n'était pas cette singularité qui le rendait particulier, ce couloir était infini, personnes n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre le bout, ni à savoir combien de porte il y avait au total. Il n'y avait aucun bruit mais ce calme paisible fut interrompu par le bruit strident d'une brèche, d'où en sorti Oras et Sora. Le pauvre garçon n'ayant pas l'habitude de se moyen de transport assez étrange trébucha et failli tomber, mais se rattrapa à temps à Oras, il leva les yeux et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à son père avant de voir celui ci fixait quelque chose devant lui. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait une jeune fille, elle était drapée d'un long manteau noir, des longs cheveux bleutés tombé en masse en bas de ses reins. Elle avait des yeux vert et regardait se qui l'entouré d'un regard malicieux, mais malgré son charisme et sa douce beauté, elle était à peine plus grande que la petite commode qui était à côté d'elle.

-Oh tiens, Toshiko que faite-vous ici ? Demanda Oras à la petite fille.

-Je viens voir ton fils et je ne suis pas déçu, il est assez mignon. Tu me le prête pour jouer avec ?

Le pire dans tous cela, c'est que la jeune fille était sérieuse.

-Pas le temps Toshiko il doit être vérifié !

-Vérifié? Qu'allez-vous me faire?!!!! fit Sora. Le pauvre était paniqué.

-Ne temps fait pas, rien de mal, c'est juste un contrôle de routine pour les nouveau venus, reprit Oras.

Toshiko regarda le père et le fils conversaient comme si elle n'était pas là, elle gonfla ses joues signe très fréquent chez elle quand elle était vexée et mécontente, elle attrapa la main de Sora et le traina dans une autre pièce un peu plus loin.

[Salle des vérifications, QG de la Ligue]

Sora se retrouva propulsé grâce à Toshiko dans une grande salle encombrée d'objet en tout genre mais surtout au milieu d'elle se dressait une étrange machine, d'où se tenait juste devant elle un homme avec une blouse blanche et des lunettes. Il tapait à une vitesse fulgurante sur un boitier.

Toshiko s'approcha de l'homme:

-Impressionnant vous avez fait vite Docteur Ian, pas comme d'habitude!

-Les nouvelles traverse vite les couloirs, surtout avec les commères qui ce trouvent ici, répondit simplement Yué en insistant bien sur le ici,

-J'ai une petite surprise pour vous Docteur, le voici.

Elle tendit les mains vers Sora, qui lui était émerveillé par la machine et la regardait sous toutes les coutures. Du côté du Docteur c'est lui qui regardait Sora sous toutes les coutures.

-Approche petit, fit Yué. S'amplifier

-Que va t il se passer? Questionna Sora en s'avançant à côté de Yué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas rien de bien méchant, personne n'en ai mort, regarde Toshiko est encore là.

-Et vous êtes censé le rassurer là, vous avez de drôle de méthode, dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Mais oui!!!

Il ouvrit la porte de la machine, il y avait une chaise à l'intérieur.

-Va t'asseoir et reste bien droit.

Alors que Sora entrait dans la machine il entendit Toshiko demandait au Docteur.

-Quand je suis allée sans la machine vous ne m'avez pas dit de rester bien droite vous m'avez dit d'arrêté de parler, que sa pouvez avoir des conséquences sur le processus de la machine.

-Hum oui c'est vrai mais c'est que quand c'était ton tour, j'avais mal à la tête et vu que tu étais en colère ta voix partait dans les aigües. Topo mon mal de tête s'amplifier, donc je t'ai dit de te taire, tu n'arrêtais pas de piailler.

-QUOI!!! hurla la jeune fille dont la voix devenait aigüe.

Sora se demanda qui était le plus gamins entre les deux, il prit place sur la chaise et la porte se referma.

-Ha ha ha quand tu gonfle les joues c'est trop drôle Toshiko, rigola le Docteur dont la voix était étouffé à cause de la porte.

-Mais voyons Toshiko je plaisante, pose ça tu risque de faire mal à quelqu'un.

Sora regarda autour de lui des écrans s'allumèrent devant lui, avec comme images ses souvenirs. Puis il eu une immense douleur à la tête comme si elle se fendait en deux. Les écrans s'éteignirent quelques secondes avant de se rallumer, la voix de Yué lui dit:

-C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour réparer tes souvenir effacés.

Sora vit des images, des centaines mais sue chacune Oras apparaissait. L'écran s'éteignit et la porte s'ouvrit sur Yué qui le regarda en souriant, mais son sourire était un peu crispé il semblait avoir mal, et ce n'était pas anormal vu l'énorme bosse qu'il avait à la tête.

-C'est bon tu n'es pas un faux, ni un simili, Toshiko ramène le à sa chambre et arrête de bouder. Il devra être en forme pour poser des questions à son père.

La jeune fille dont les joues était rouge et gonflées pris la main de Sora et l'emmena avec elle dans le couloir, puis devant le porte de sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Jour 4 : Père ?

[Chambre de Sora, QG de la Ligue]

La chambre était baignait par la lumière du jour illuminant la pièce toute entière, dans le lit à baldaquin une petite forme se mit à s'agiter, signe de son réveil imminent. Sora ouvrit les yeux et regarda da autour de lui, il était dans sa nouvelle chambre, celle de la Ligue. Il était perdu, il ne s'avait pas qui il devait croire ou au contraire de qui il devait de méfier. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea doucement vers le bureau à proximité du lit. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et trouva sur le bureau une étrange carte, c'était comme une carte du monde, sauf que ce monde là s'intitulé « Kingdom Hearts ». Il laissa son regard dériver vers les différents lieux de la carte, mais un nom l'interpella. Sur la carte était inscrit « île de la destiné », il attrapa un crayon au Azare et écrivit sur la carte « Je ne vous oublierez pas mes amies ». Il se leva d'un pas ferme et décider et alla vers la porte :

-Où est-il ? Où est Oras ? Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le couloir infinity, il fouilla plus d'une centaine de porte, épuisé et sans aucune trace de Oras trouvés, il décida de montrer sur le toit pour vérifié.

[Toit du monde, QG de la Ligue]

Sora fut surpris dés qu'il franchit la porte qui le séparait du toit, le ciel était blanc non en fait tout cet endroit était blanc. Il aperçu Oras qui était assis sur le rebord, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Sora s'approcha sans faire de bruit et pourtant :

- Sais-tu pourquoi on nomme cet endroit « Toit du monde » ? Questionna Oras.

-Non

-Parce que d'ici tu peux voir n'importe quel endroit, avec beaucoup de concentrations. Je suis pourquoi tu es là Sora, tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser alors je tacherai de répondre de mieux que je peux.

Sora regarda Oras droit dans les yeux et se lança :

"J'en ai énormément, mais deux questions se peuvent attendre plus longtemps.

-Lesquels ?

-Est ce vrai que tu es mon père ? Et pourquoi donc as tu attendu aussi longtemps pour me contacter ?

Oras semblait pensif comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui Sora, je le suis, je suis ton père ! Je devais te laisser pour te protéger. Tu ne devais en aucun cas rester à mes côtés, cella aurait été trop dangereux. L'organisation nous aurait traqués pour nous éliminer. Il fallait que je patiente, il fallait que ton pouvoir se réveille.

-Mais qui est cette organisation ? Quels sont ces pouvoirs ?

-Ce sont des Similis, des personnes comme toi et moi en apparence. Mais leur pouvoir servent à des fins personnels, ils se veulent juste que tuer des Sans-cœur pour en récupérer un.

Sora lui sembla perplexe.

-Ils n'ont pas de cœur ?!

-Non ils n'en n'ont pas, dans un sens ils n'ont pas de chances, mais il faut que tu sage Sora ton pouvoir est immense ! Tu peux avoir une Keyblade comme moi ; comme tous les membres de cette Ligue.

Alors que Sora enregistré dans sa tête toute ces nouvelles informations, une violente douleur à la tête le fit tomber à genoux.

-Papa !...ma tête, j'ai mal !....aide moi… !"

Sora s'écroula et perdit conscience, Oras le rattrapa in extrémiste et le serra dans ses bras pour le conduire d'urgence chez Yué Ian.


	5. Chapter 5

Jour 5 : Réveille

[Salle de soin, QG de la Ligue]

Seul le silence régnait dans la salle de soin où reposait Sora, qui dormait à point fermé. La cloche de la grande tour sonna midi et pourtant malgré la faim qui le tiraillé Oras resta au côté de son fils. Il était si inquiet qui ne pouvait s'empêché de trembler, Yué regarda son ami et s'approcha :

-Je vais manger tu viens ?

-Non, je n'ai pas faim tu peux y aller, répondit Oras en regardant Yué.

-D'accord, ha oui j'allais oublier Sora risque de se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre donc quand sa se passera, tu auras qu'à me biper.

--Mais oui Ian je te préviendrais, tu devrais y aller maintenant tu va rater le déjeuner.

Le Docteur regarda sa montre d'un œil effaré.

-Je parle je parle et je ne vois pas l'heure, bon à tout à l'heure Oras…..mince je suis en retard.

Oras regarda Ian courir comme si il avait le diable au trousse, quel gamin des fois celui là ! Alors qu'il tenait la main de son fils, celui-ci commença à se réveiller ; il gesticula sa main serrait celle de son père, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux suivirent :

-Papa !

-Calme toi Yué ma demandé de le prévenir quand tu t réveillerait, alors ne bouge pas je vais le chercher, d'accord !

Oras se leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle, Sora lui était toujours allongé, il essaya de se lever mais en vain. C'était comme si sont pesait une tonne, ses yeux rivés au plafond, il ne cessa de repasser en boucle les derniers événements dans sa tête. Quand tout à coup sa main s'endurci et une clé géante apparu dans sa main, Oras réapparu au même instant accompagné de Yué.

-Sora je vois que ton pouvoir c'est enfin réveiller, dés que tu auras repris des forces on commencera l'entrainement.

-Mais avant cela il faudra attendre au moins deux jours, donc au dodo, fit Yué en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Bon dac c'est vrai il est court, mais je me rattraperais sur la suite ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Jour 6 : L'arrivée

[Couloir Infinity, QG de la Ligue]

Dans l'immense couloir Infinity, nous pouvions apercevoir un homme installé sur une chaise la tête baissé et le dos appuyé contre le mur. Oras était inquiet même si il savait que sa ne servait à rien, Sora allez mieux. Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, une brèche se forma sur le mur en face de lui et il put en voir sortie deux personnes, une jeune fille et un garçon, ils étaient tout deux habillés de cuir noir et avec les lunettes assorti à leur tenu. La fille avait de long cheveux ébène qui lui tombait en bas des reins et une peau semblable à la neige, le défaut qu'on pouvait reprocher à cette image, et que la jeune fille froncé les sourcils et semblait assez contrarié, elle avait le même regard qu'un chien près à mordre. Le jeune homme était tout le contraire, il avait des cheveux noir ébouriffé parsemé de mèche blanches, qui lui arrivait à l'omoplate, sa peau était mat et il avait un sourire doux, qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance. Il lançait des regards légèrement inquiet à la jeune fille, qui était de plus en plus renfrogné, mais dès qu'elle vit Oras un sourire narquois et machiavélique naquis sur sont visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le regarda de haut en bas comme un vulgaire objet, et lui dit d'une voix moqueuse et haut combien hautaine:

-Yo morveux, ta pas core clamsé?

Oras la regarda d'un air ennuyé, il ne se formalisa pas du langage de la jeune fille, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que c'est de cette façons qu'elle parle à tous le monde,

-Bonjour à toi aussi Amélia, répondit il poliment

-.....

Amélia regarda Oras sans pour autant vouloir lui répondre, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Sont passe temps préféré allez pouvoir commencer, le roi du silence.

-Je vois que tu as toujours autant de conversation, remarqua Oras

-....

Le jeune homme à côté d'Amélia leva les yeux au ciel, Amélia pouvait être si désagréable quand elle le voulait, moqueuse, hautaine, rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Elle laissait ainsi voir tout ses mauvais côté, elle en avait et pas qu'un peu, il décide de détendre un peu l'atmosphère en se présentant au chef de la ligue:

-Je me présente je suis....

Amélia lança un regard meurtrier quand le jeune homme commença à parler, depuis quand se gamin

Se permettait t-il de parler avant elle, elle le coupa aussitôt dans sont élan:

-Moi je l'appelle Puppy, c'est parce qu'il a la même tronche qu'un chiot, sans oublier qu'il est tout aussi collant.

Le jeune homme la regarda outré, c'était à chaque fois pareil elle le présenté ainsi, mais aujourd'hui il décida de réagir, quitte à recevoir ses foudre.

-Anakei Skies, c'est comme cela que je me prénomme en réalité, reprit il

Il se risqua de jeté un coup d'œil à sa « douce » amie, elle semblait de plus en plus furieuse.

-Tain Puppy, t'es parents t'ont pas appris la politesse ou quoi, on ta pas appris dans ton patelin paumé qui faut pas couper la chic des gens quand il cause. Ta gueule au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, marmonna t-elle en croissant les bras.

Oras regarda la joute verbale avec un petit sourire, Amélia boudait c'était amusant à voir, elle détestait qu'on la coupe mais elle ne se gêné pas de le faire.

-Bon Amélia, je présume que si tu es là, c'est que tu veux faire partie de la bande pour éliminer...

-Nan buter l'autre connard de Xemnas, c'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais sa tronche me r'vient pas, je peux pas l'piffrer.

Oras décida qu'il était tant de monter les chambres des deux nouveaux occupant, il guida respectivement Amélia et Anakei jusqu'à leur chambre.

-Je me suis permis de préparer une porte menant de ta chambre au cachot, je me suis souvenu que tu aimais particulièrement les interrogatoire.

Un sourire sadique étira le « doux » visage d'Amélia.

-Tu crois ? Sympa de t'en être souvenu morveux.

-Ya pas de quoi, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Anakei lui n'écoutait que d'une oreille se que les deux autre disait, voyager n'était pas de tout repos, il tombait littéralement de sommeil.

-Si vous permettait nous allons nous retirer dans nos chambres, nous sommes épuisé.

-Ta gueule le clebs et arrête de geindre, et toi morveux, ta intérêt que les piaules soit prête, moi j'ai besoins de pioncer, et en y étant rapporte de la bouffes et surtout fait pas tout cramer comme la dernière fois.

Sur les dernière parole d'Amélia, Oras pensa à Axel qui été parti, non pas pour brûler l'organisation mais pour l'infiltrer.

-Je présume que sa majesté Amélia na pas besoins de moi pour entrer dans sa royale chambre, dit il ironiquement.

-Tu c'est se quelle te répond sa majesté, ta gueule et dégage, mais avant sa j'te rappelle de nous rapporter à bouffer et que se soit mangeable, et une bouteille de vin.................Ben qu'est ce que t'attend plus vite que ça, hurla la jaune fille.


	7. Chapter 7

Après tout ce temps passé me revoilà et oui désolé du retard mais moi et mon clavier sa fait 2 ^^

Jour 7 : Retour

[Couloir Infinité, QG de la Ligue]

Il était 10 heures du matin et le restes des occupants de la ligue finissaient de se réveiller ou tuer le temps en s'entrainant ou simplement entrain de glander dans un coin. Amélia sorti la tête de l'entrebail de sa chambre et après avoir vérifié que aucun « cons » ne traîné dans le couloir elle se décida de sortir de celle ci, mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas remarqué Oras qui arrivait dans sa direction.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'lève morveux, franchement quel flemmard, se moqua Amélia en le toisant d'un air moqueur.

-Je te ferais remarquer Amélia que tu es dans le même cas que moi, toi aussi tu viens de te lever, lui fit-il remarqué en levant un sourcil et en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

Amélia se pinça les lèvres et appuya son doigt sur le torse d'Oras pour donner de la constance à ses paroles.

-Tsss ne me met pas dans l'même sac que toi tu veux, on n'a pas grandi dans l'même monde ni dans l'même milieu, Clampin.

Sora arriva au même moment et regarda les deux adulte se disputer comme des gamins, Ocras voyant son fils se diriger vers lui se tu et toussa pour signaler à Amélia qu'il n'était plus seule, il murmura tout bas un « on finira cette discussion plus tard », avant de se tourner vers Sora en lui souriant :

- Comment te sens-tu mon garçon ?

Sora regarda sont père septique, quel changement de comportement c'est sur il était fort, il devait être bon comédien.

-Euh oui sa va mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment mon pouvoir a t'il put se libérer, répondit Sora.

Amélia regarda le fils et le père avec exaspération, lesquels des deux était le plus abruti. Humm difficile à dire, entre le père à qui il fallait tout dire, à tels point qu'on devrait lui dire qu'elle pair de chaussettes mettre et le fils qui ne suivait rien du tout au fil de l'histoire et qui vous regarder avec la tête de celui qui comprend rien.

-C'est pare qu'il était l'heure évidement tss j'vous jure faut tout vous dire, à ouai au faite gamin j'ai remarqué que tu ressemblé beaucoup à ton paternel quand il était gosse. Donc dans mon humble gentillesse….

Oras se mit à toussoter.

….j'ai décidé de t'attribuer son surnom que je lui avais donné.

Oras pencha la tête sur le côté, de quel surnom voulait t'elle parler elle lui en avait donné tellement, morveux, abruti, le nain, némo (allait savoir pourquoi), chucky, le hobit. Il avait arrêté de compter après le cinquantième.

-Lequel ? demanda t'il un peu curieux.

- Sa t'intrigue hein mon cœur mais c'est évident cherche bien dans la noix qui te sert de mémoire !

-Allez accouche Amélia, s'impatienta t'il.

-Porc-épic ! Ta la coiffure assorti !

Sora regarda en soupirant la jeune fille qui se tapé un délire tout seul, ha la vieillesse quelle cruauté on y réchappe pas.

-Je suis encore un peu fatigué si sa ne te dérange pas Papa je vais me recouchait, il faut dire que j'ai été réveillé par des voix étrange, il y a des personnes assez bizarre ici.

-…Ne tant fait pas je sermonnerai les responsables.

-Merci beaucoup mais dit moi quand commence t'on l'entrainement ?

-On verra ça plus tard ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi bien.

Oras regarda Sora franchir la porte de sa chambre et vit Amélia qui le regardait en souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papounet va sermonner les responsable, haha la bonne blague. Té marrant quand tu veux morveux.

Elle tapota son épaule d'un air désolé et parti en rigolant.


	8. Chapter 8

Jour 8 : Rien ne vaut un bon entrainement

Sora était encore allongé dans son lit quand une voix criarde se fit entendre de derrière sa porte :

-Lève ton cul feignasse ! hurla-t-elle

-Voyons Amélia un peu de douceur…

-La ferme Puppy !

In nu pas le temps de faire un seul geste que sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement, à tel point qu'il eut peur qu'elle se brise. Il leva les yeux et vit la silhouette de la jeune femme mais se n'est pas pour autant qu'il se leva, mais il manque de s'étouffer dans la seconde suivante quand il vit l'heure qui s'afficher sur son réveil.

-Mais il est que deux heure du mat, on ta jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller les gens au beau milieu de la nuit.

-J'men branle, y a pas d'heure pour s'entrainer et surtout pas pour rien foutre. Maintenant t'enfile quelle que chose le temps que j'vais chercher l'autre idiot du village.

Elle sorti de la chambre de Sora et s'approcha de celle du chef de la ligue et envoya sont pied (attention elle porte des talons !) rencontrer la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien fait. Celle-ci vola à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Tu y à été un peu fort je trouve.

-Puppy !

Elle lança un regard de feu à Anakei et s'avança vers le lit d'Oras, qui ne s'était même pas réveiller à cause du bruit, elle le regarda quelque seconde avant de l'empoigner par la cheville et le tira de son lit en le trainant par terre comme un vulgaire sac à patate !

-Bon c'est bon j'ai le colis allez on y va ! Porc-épic t'est prêt ?

Elle re rentra dans le chambre de Sora qui était en caleçons et T-shirt, et sans tarder l'attrapa par le col et le traina comme son père.

-Ten pis ont se cassent !

-Mais laisse-moi m'habiller au moins ! hurla Sora en se débattant.

-Pas le temps !

Comme par hasard c'est pile à ce moment là qu'Oras décida d'ouvrir les yeux tout en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

-tain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que j'fous là ?

-Voyons très cher fait attention à ton langage on pourrait croire que je d'étain sur toi.

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de mon langage !

-Tu sais morveux je viens de remarquer un truc, vu de près t'est pas si mal, dit Amélia en reluquant le chef de la ligue, toi aussi Porc-épic enfin pour ton âge.

Sora pour toute réponse baissa la tête pour cacher ses joue qui se coloré de rouge, alors que Oras poussa une gueulante.

-Eh ! Arrête de me mâter espèce de perverse !

-Rhaa franchement faut que tu sortes de ton trou t'est plus pudique qu'une dizaine de bonne sœurs ! Le sermonna Amélia

-Et alors et de une tu à intérêt à nous laissés nous habiller si tu ne veux pas dire adieux à la porte des cachots.

-Pfouu m'en fous, peu toujours défoncer l'mur !

Oras sorti à la manière d'un magicien c'est-à-dire de nulle part une bouteille de vin très rare.

-Voilà un château la tour 1880, excellent vin n'est ce pas. Ton préféré si je ne me trompe.

Dés l'instant ou Oras avait montrait la bouteille Amélia n'avait pas lâchait celle-ci des yeux, voyant qu'il avait enfin l'attention de la jeune fille Oras leva le bras comme si il allait jeter la bouteille par terre.

-Tu fais ça et je te jure que je te castre sans sommation, c'est clair.

-Mais oui clair comme de l'eau de roche, sauf si tu n'enlève pas tes petites mimines de moi et Sora. Et si tu nous lâche je t'offre la clef de l'une des caves à vin.

-Dac mais deux clef de plus alors, non marchandable !

-ça marche.

Elle les lâcha tout les deux et prit délicatement la bouteille, Sora et Oras n'attendirent pas leur reste et partirent aussitôt dans leur chambre avant que Amélia ne change d'avis.

Anakei qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début la regarda amusé.

-Puis je dire quelque chose ?

-Qu'est a Puppy !

-Sans vouloir t'offenser tu ne serais pas dans le plus grand des hasards une IVROGNE ?

Amélia s'était figé, elle posa la bouteille au sol avant de serer les point.

-Qu'est a dit là ! Répète ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le pauvre garçon.


	9. Chapter 8 suite

Jour 8 : Rien ne vaut un bon entrainement (suite)

[Salle de bal, Château de la Bête]

Une brèche déchira le silence de l'immense salle faisant trembler le lustre de cristal, Sora et son père en sortirent en courant comme si il avait le diable aux trousses.

-Cours elle arrive ! cria Oras à l'attention de son fils en jetant des regards frénétique derrière lui, le monstre arrivé.

-Allons allons n'est pas peur mon petit, viens voir Tata Amélia ! Ricana une voix plusieurs mètre en arrière d'eux.

Sora jeta un regard incrédule à son père, elle croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient la suivre.

-Plutôt crever !

Oras failli se vautré par terre alors qu'ils essayaient d'échapper au griffe de l'animal qui était on peut le dire assez tenace, tout en terrifiant si la jolie (_tarée_) jeune (_sadique_) femme (_folle_) était toujours à leur poursuite. Oui elle y était gambadant joyeusement derrière eux telle Laura Ingalls descendant sa colline un portable dans les mains (_elle en a un !)_

-Oh tiens ! Un sms !...Quoi ?..C'est cool j'avais voté pour lui, il fera un bon président, faut dire que sur son affiche de campagne avec le fouet et son sourire et sans parlé qu'il était bien foutu, il avait fier allure.

-C'est quoi se bordel ? Demanda Oras en voyant l'autre folle tapé discute toute seule.

- Je te les pas dit ? Elle traverse les dimensions ! déclara Oras

-Elle en a de la chance ça doit être cool ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on le commence quand cet entrainement.

Une des portes au fond de la salle s'ouvrit à la fin de sa phrase et des petits monstres noirs se dépêchèrent d'entrer.

-Ha voici les sans-cœur, l'appât à bien fonctionné !

Sora fit un bond de deux mètres en la voyant à côté d'elle.

-Ba alors soit pas aussi nerveux mon poussin.

-Amélia t'as mit quoi exactement ! lui demanda Oras en la coupant.

-Ben tu m'as dit de trouver un truc, donc j'ai pris un truc regarde ! dit elle en pointant le plafond du doigt un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, le truc était le pauvre Anakei attaché au lustre.

-Mais t'est conne ma parole ! Il va..

Les vitres explosèrent d'un coup et un énorme dragon apparu et s'approcha dangereusement d'Anakei.

-Hum hum humm ! Tenta de crier le garçon

-Oups j'ai du trop serrer ma ceinture, mais faut dire que la tête de mort sur la bouche sa donne un air rebelle.

-Oh il pleut, fit remarquer Sora en montrant son poignet où trônait de multiples gouttelettes.

-Mais nan sa doit être la sueur de Puppy faut dire il a les jetons, ou il a tout simplement fait dans son froc, regard dégout é de la part de Sora), oh regardé les gens il change de couleur.

Amélia pris son menton dans sa main et déclara d'un ton professionnel.

-D'après mes connaissance extraordinaire et mon génie je peux vous dire que dans la plupart des cas, comme nous pouvons le voir sur la personne au dessus de nous qui est Puppy , il combat et halète pour le souffle, a une fréquence du pouls rapide, palpitant dans la tête pendant que la tension artérielle monte et couleur bleue de la peau ou si présent de ses lèvres. Par la suite, il peut y avoir des convulsions, suivies d'un état de paralysie, d'inconscience et de mort, bon pour faire plus simple pour des crétins dans votre genre il clamse parce qu'il a plus d'air.

-Va couper cette ceinture ! ordonna Oras

-Mais c'est ma préféré je les fais faire sur mesure ! Pleurnicha Amélia

Sora voyant qu'elle n'allait pas intervenir fit apparaitre sa Keyblade et en un éclair tua le dragon et coupa la cein.. Le lustre (pardon). Mais celui-ci n'étant plus rattaché au mur tomba avec Anakei toujours attaché à lui, le pauvre Puppy paniqua plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il allait mourir, il ferma les yeux voyant le sol s'approché dangereusement de lui, il eu juste le temps de voir une silhouette mais tout allait trop vite il ne put voir qui c'était. Le lustre s'écrasa sur les sans-cœur les écrabouillant comme des crêpes, Amélia lâcha Anakei une fois que ses pieds eurent touché le sol.

-T'as eu chaud au cul ! C'est la seconde fois que je te sauve tu me revaudras ça, les intérêts en prime, c'est important les intérêts

Sora s'écroula dans les bras de son père épuisé mais n'néanmoins heureux.

-Bon on rentre Amélia ? Nous sommes tous fatigués par cette après midi mouvementé.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, Porc-épic est ko et Puppy est tétanisé ! Donc on rentre à la baraque !


End file.
